Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Weapons
Overview Weapons are an essential part of Pixel Dungeon; without one, you will become easy prey for even the weakest of monsters you encounter. Try to make sure you equip weapons that are at your strength level. Equipping too light a weapon may mean you won't be able to deal enough damage to enemies in later stages, while too heavy weapons will cause the hero to suffer massive combat penalties. If a weapon is too heavy, its strength requirement can be brought down using scrolls of upgrade. Weapons can be identified either by a scroll of identify, Well of Knowledge, or by getting familiar enough with it by gaining enough EXP while using it. General changes from Vanilla * All tiers gain 1 additional scaling; e.g. tier-5 weapons scale by +1/+6 instead of +1/+5 * Damage rolls are no longer completely random, instead following a normal curve. * Randomly spawned weapons now have a set 30% chance to be cursed. * Similarly to armor, the strength requirement is no longer lowered by 1 point for each scroll of upgrade spent. * Bonus damage from excess strength increases the maximum damage of a roll. * As Shattered PD was forked from the original before the introduction of durability, the system has not been implemented, and weapons never degrade in quality. Upgrading When a scroll of upgrade is used on a weapon, the following will happen: * The damage increases, typically by , meaning that it will gain 1 minimum and some maximum damage to the damage range. ** For example, the spear (a tier-2 weapon with tier-3 scaling (+1/+4)) at +0 will deal 2–20 damage, but at +1 it will attack for 3–24. * The strength requirement decreases by 1 at levels +1, +3, +6, +10, +15 and +21. * If the weapon is cursed, the curse will be weakened, allowing the weapon to be unequipped. There is a chance to remove the curse effect as well. * Enchantments may be removed if the weapon is above +3; for the exact values, refer to Shattered Enchantments. Augmentation Mechanics of Augmentation Augmenting Speed * 70% damage * ~149% attack speed ** This means that glaives and spears augmented for speed will cause the user to lose a turn every 200 attacks or so. However, this counter is reset upon ascending or decending a floor. Augmenting Damage * 150% Damage * ~60% Attack speed Suggested Use of Augmentation It is recommended that the hero not augment their weapon unless it will be directly beneficial to them. Some examples of benefical augmentations are: * Augmenting a spear or glaive for speed basically eliminates their reduced attack speeds (2/3 attacks per turn --> 0.995 attacks per turn). * Augmenting an enchanted weapon for speed, for many enchantments become much more effective when proc'd many times. * Assassin or Berserker augmenting their weapon for damage. ** The Assassin is all about massive damage in one hit, so the damage bonus from the augmentation is very beneficial, and the speed penalty is almost meaningless if the enemy never gets a chance to attack back. This is especially true for the assassin's blade, for its special damage boost from surprise attacks is much more effective when there is a bigger range of damage possible from the weapon. *** A damage-augmented glaive can oneshot bosses with enough upgrades! ** The Berserker tends to like to invest into his armor, so the bonus damage caused by the combination of the augmentation and rage helps make up for the fact that he can't invest into his weapon as much as other classes. Even the reduced attack speed isn't really detrimental, as taking hits will boost his Rage. * Gladiator augmenting their weapon, especially accurate weapons, for speed. If the Gladiator has a Ring of Accuracy, his weapon should be augmented for speed for maximum effect. * Sniper augmenting the bow. * Battlemage augmenting his staff for speed. This lets them get the most out of the bonus effects that using the staff as a melee weapon as a Battlemage provides. Encumbrance Equipping weapons that are too heavy will cause rather severe penalties to be imposed upon the user: If the weapon blocks damage, it will block two less damage per point of encumbrance, but never less than 0. This is identical to the behavior of armor that is too heavy. Selling A weapon can be sold for gold, but cursed weapons will have their prices halved. An enchanted weapon is worth 50% more than an equivalent weapon. Tier-1 Tier-1 weapons do the least amount of damage but are the lightest weapons. They usually gain +1/+2 damage upon being upgraded, making them unsuitable for combat past the Sewers. They do not drop naturally, so the only tier-1 weapon the player will have all game is the one they start with. Worn shortsword Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly.}} This weapon is the standard starting weapon for the Warrior. Dagger Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This weapon is stronger against unaware enemies.}} When surprise attacks, damage is boosted to -8 damage before augment multipliers and strength, scaling by +1.75/+2 with upgrades. This weapon is the standard starting weapon for the Rogue. Studded gloves Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This is a very fast weapon.}} This weapon attacks twice per turn at the cost of having halved damage scaling, putting it in the unfortunate position of having only +1/+1 damage scaling. Unlike other very fast weapons, this weapon does not block any damage. Like the knuckledusters that these gloves replace, they cannot be knocked out of Hero's hands by dwarf monks. This weapon is the standard starting melee weapon for the Huntress. Mage's staff Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly.}} When imbuing the staff with a wand, the staff will take the properties of the wand. The staff recharges twice as fast as wands and can hold one additional charge. If the wand being imbued is the same level or higher as the staff, the staff will take the level of the wand and carry over one of its own upgrades, if it has any. This weapon is the standard starting weapon for the Mage, and starts as being imbued with a wand of magic missile. It cannot be transmuted into, and if it is thrown into a Well of Transmutation, the wand it is imbued with will change, rather than the weapon itself. Tier-2 Tier-2 weapons do around 2-15 damage at +0 and typically require 12 strength to use properly. They typically gain +1/+3 damage upon being upgraded. Shortsword Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly.}} Hand axe Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This is a rather accurate weapon.}} This weapon boosts the wielder's accuracy by 32%, making the Hero suffer an effective 12% penalty to their accuracy if equipped while being one point of strength shy of the requirement rather than the standard 33%; this makes wielding a hand axe with insufficient strength much more viable than it would be for other weapons. Despite its accuracy bonus, this weapon's lackluster damage output and scaling make it a subpar choice for a Gladiator, especially later in the game. Spear Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This is a rather slow weapon. This weapon has extra reach.}} This weapon attacks 33% slower (1.5 turns per attack), but can reach an enemy an extra tile away and gets a boosted +1/+4 damage per upgrade. This damage output makes it surprisingly effective in the Sewers, and it should not be underrated. If one decides to fight the Goo with this, make sure the player can quickly get out of the Goo's sight via patches of tall grass, doors, artifacts or other speed sources. Dirk Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This weapon is stronger against unaware enemies.}} When landing a surprise attack, damage is boosted to –12 damage (scaling by +2.34/+3 with upgrades) before augment multipliers and strength. This makes it a preferred weapon for the Rogue in the early stages of the game, being a direct upgrade from the dagger. Quarterstaff Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This weapon blocks 0-3 damage.}} This weapon blocks up to 3 damage, making it a decent weapon for Heroes that are having a hard time finding good armor in the Sewers. Tier 3 Tier-3 weapons typically deal around 3–20 damage at +0, require 14 strength to use properly, and gain +1/+4 damage per upgrade. Sword Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly.}} Mace Typically this weapon deals and requires to use properly. This is a rather accurate weapon.}} This weapon boosts the wielder's accuracy by 28%, making it a workable option for mid-game Gladiators that do not have access to a Ring of Accuracy. However, while it can certainly also work as an end-game weapon for that subclass, the increased damage and scaling of battle axes and war hammers usually make them better for serving this purpose. Scimitar Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This is a rather fast weapon.}} This weapon attacks 25% faster than other weapons, making it attack an extra time every 4 turns under normal conditions. This speed makes it a very versatile weapon, especially when considering that its damage is not reduced to the same degree as other speedy weapons, and it also means that enchantments are slightly more effective on it. Sai Typically this melee weapon deals damage and requires to use properly. This is a very fast weapon. This weapon blocks 0-2 damage.}} This weapon attacks twice per turn under normal conditions and blocks up to 2 damage, but only gains damage per level and has half the base maximum damage of its tier. This speed makes it a great choice for newly sub-classed Gladiators that have access to a Ring of Accuracy, allowing them to achieve high combos very quickly. In addition, many enchantments are much more effective on it than they would be for other weapons. Unlike the stone gauntlet, it can be knocked off by dwarf monks. Something to note is that it can be easy to remember its true damage output by simply doubling its stats, but only as long as you consider armor to be 2x effective. Because of this, it becomes clear that armored enemies such as prison guards and gnoll brutes will often take negligible damage from the Sai. In addition, due to its intended nature of attacking twice, the Gladiator's combo finishers will often fall short of what one may expect from them. Round shield Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. Typically this weapon blocks 0-5 damage. This blocking scales with upgrades.}} This weapon can block up to damage (block scaling of +0/+2), but only gains damage per level rather than . Whip Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This weapon has tremendous reach.}} This weapon can attack an enemy that is three tiles away from the Hero, but gains a reduced damage per level. This makes it a great weapon for the Freerunner. Tier-4 Tier-4 weapons typically deal 4-25 damage and require 16 strength to use properly at +0. They usually gain damage per upgrade. Longsword Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly.}} Battle axe Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This is a rather accurate weapon.}}This weapon has 1.24x accuracy, making it a good choice for Gladiators that lack a Ring of Accuracy when coupled with its great damage scaling. Flail Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This is a rather inaccurate weapon. This weapon cannot surprise attack.}} At the cost of imposing a 10% penalty to the wielder's Accuracy, the flail boasts superb damage output, couresty of its sizable base damage and damage scaling. This massive damage scaling, which is unique to it and the glaive, lets it do tremendous amounts of damage after only a few upgrades, especially when supported by a Ring of Accuracy or by sufficiently upgraded armor. That property also makes it desirable for all those who intend to use their scrolls of upgrade on items other than the melee weapon. This weapon is not recommended if playing as the Assassin, as it cannot surprise attack, making it harder to make use of the subclass perks. However, its high scaling can find it a place with Berserkers who prefer to invest heavily in their armor; in this case, it is often advantageous to augment the flail for damage. Assassin's blade Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This weapon is stronger against unaware enemies.}} When surprise attacking, deals 12–20 damage (scaling by +3/+5 with upgrades). Augmentation affects this, so augmenting for damage will increase this to 18–30 damage with +4.5/+7.5 scaling. This makes it an excellent end-game weapon for the Assassin, especially when augmented for damage. Runic blade Typically this weapon deals and requires to use properly. This weapon benefits more from upgrades.}}This weapon has tier-5 damage scaling. This means that it will out-damage an equivalently-upgraded longsword at +5 and approach, but never surpass, the damage of an equivalently-upgraded greatsword. Crossbow Typically this deals and requires to use properly. This weapon enhances the damage of thrown darts when equipped, and will even grant its enchantment to them.|width = 100%|heading = Crossbow|image = Crossbow.png}} Typically this missile weapon deals and requires to use properly. This weapon is designed to be used at a distance, it is much less accurate at melee range. Due to their size and simple construction, darts will never break from use. However specially tipped darts will lose their effect after one use. |width = 100%|image = Dart-Shattered.png|heading = Dart}} In exchange for causing all thrown darts to deal 4–12 damage, scaling by +1/+3 as the crossbow is upgraded, the crossbow has a reduced scaling of +1/+4, making it effectively a tier-3 weapon with a tier-4 strength requirement (this phenomenon is similar to that of the pickaxe, which has a tier-3 strength requirement, but tier-2 stats). Any enchantment on this weapon will apply to all thrown darts, making it possible to trigger 2 effects at once. When used right, the crossbow can become really powerful, as it offers theoretically infinite attack distance, limited only by the view distance, dungeon walls and ammunition count. In order to unlock this power however, a decent amount of darts must be bought first. If paired with the Ring of Sharpshooting the optimum upgrade ratio is 3:2 between the crossbow and ring respectively, and is incredibly powerful, especially when used as the Sniper. It is worth noting that the Stone of Augmentation only applies to the weapon itself; however, the throwing speed of the darts can still be affected by the Ring of Furor. Tier-5 Tier-5 weapons usually deal somewhere around 5–30 damage and are the heaviest weapons, requiring 18 strength to use. They typically gain damage per level. Greatsword Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly.}} The classic tier-5 weapon. Nothing special about it, aside from the fact it does heavy damage, much like the rest of the tier-5 weapons. War hammer Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This is a rather accurate weapon.|heading = War Hammer|width = 100%|image = War_hammer.png}} This weapon boosts accuracy by 20%, allowing the wielder to choose to suffer a noticeably reduced 20% penalty to accuracy when equipped while being 1 point of strength shy of its requirement (compared to a 33% penalty). Glaive Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This is a rather slow weapon. This weapon has extra reach.}} A spear on steroids, the glaive attacks 33% slower (1.5 turns per attack), but gains damage per level rather than the tier-5 weapons normally get and can attack enemies that are two tiles away from the Hero. This scaling means that it gets the highest damage scaling in the game, something that only it and the flail can boast about; beginning at +3, it will have the highest raw damage in the game for its upgrade level, passing the greataxe. Because of these attributes, the Assassin loves this weapon, and augmenting for damage will make its damage mind-boggling, with the potential to one-shot many bosses; however, one thing to note is that Preparation does not take its increased range into account when checking if it is possible to blink to an opponent. Greataxe Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This weapon is incredibly heavy.}} A direct improvement on the greatsword stat-wise, this weapon does massive damage and has an amazing base damage output at the cost of requiring 20 strength to use properly. However, its damage scaling is not adjusted for its strength requirement, so it still scales by +1/+6 rather than the expected +1/+7 befitting a seemingly tier-6 weapon. While this discrepancy may mean that the greataxe may not do as much damage as one may think it could, its damage output is nothing short of amazing compared with almost any other weapon in the game courtesy of its tremendous base damage, which adeptly compensates for this issue. In fact, the greataxe holds the distinction of having highest raw damage of all +0, +1, and +2 weapons. It is only surpassed by the glaive at +3 and the flail at +8 due to their higher scaling, but these weapons have their own respective drawbacks. In contrast, the greataxe has none, aside from requiring 20 strength. To deal with this thing's massive strength requirement, the hero needs to either drink every potion of strength in the game (at which point the game is practically already over) or upgrade the greataxe so that it can be used earlier. Greatshield Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. Typically this weapon blocks 0-10 damage. This blocking scales with upgrades.}} This weapon can block up to damage (block scaling of +0/+3), but its damage only increases by per level instead of . This damage blocking can make it an invaluable end-game weapon for the Berserker. Stone gauntlet Typically this melee weapon deals and requires to use properly. This is a very fast weapon. This weapon blocks 0-4 damage.|heading = Stone Gauntlet|width = 100%|image = gauntlet.png}} Much of what was written about the sai applies to this weapon, too; the stone gauntlet can attack two times per turn and block up to damage, but only gains damage per level and has half the base maximum damage of its tier. This is an amazing choice for a Gladiator with a Ring of Accuracy, for it will allow him to easily achieve high combos while noticeably reducing incoming damage. Due to its speed, enchantments tend to be more effective for it than most other weapons, especially the grim, blazing, unstable and chilling enchantments. Dwarf monks cannot disarm the Hero if they are using this weapon. Something also to note is that the Hero may have some issues using this against the Yog-Dzewa's burning and rotting fists if not upgraded or enchanted, for the Fists have 15 armor; this means that they can potentially block even a max roll from this weapon if it is left at base level; however, nearly any investment into it will cause this issue to quickly disappear. History __FORCETOC__ Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon